


A Certain Type of Sweetness

by AlwaysWatching



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Earth C (Homestuck), Established Relationship, F/F, Hermaphroditic Trolls (Homestuck), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Purring Trolls (Homestuck), Switching, The Homestuck Epilogues, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWatching/pseuds/AlwaysWatching
Summary: You love your alien wife, love how deceptively fragile she seems, love her sharp words and even sharper mind. Yes, you love everything about Rose Lalonde.You especially love it when she calls you beautiful.





	A Certain Type of Sweetness

The two of you sit, reading quietly like you do every night. You were all too pleased with the explosion of rainbow drinker novels that the trolls of Earth C had taken up writing. The ones allegedly set in Alternia were your favorite. Seeing trolls describe Alternian culture who had never seen, let alone experienced it, never ceased to amuse you. One thing was a constant though, even between your old home and your new one. Rainbow Drinker stories were trashy and you couldn’t get enough.  


Your eyes trace over the page, your fangs poking out of your mouth even more than usual, as the book slowly heats up. The rainbow drinker had just taken finally her first bite from a burgundy blood who had wandered into her castle. Your eyes race over the page, losing yourself in the story. The rainbow drinker was draining the delicious dark red blood of her meal, her eyes closing in pleasure at the taste. As she kept sucking, the burgundy blood finally relaxed, stretching out her neck, eyes rolling back into her head as the rainbow drinker grew closer…  


Rose: Kanaya.   


You mark your page and look up from your book, gazing curiously at your matesprit. She had interrupted your reading, but you always had time for Rose. Besides, her voice has always called to you, enticing you to give her your full attention. You couldn't quite place her tone though. It could mean many things. Sometimes, it was a “there is something serious we need to talk about” vocalization. Other times it was a, “I have some interesting gossip to share,” voice. Finally, it could be-  


Rose: Did you know that I think you’re beautiful?  


Other times it meant she was flirting.  


No matter how many times Rose has called you beautiful, your cheeks still heat up, the green of your blood displaying itself proudly. A blush was likely an appropriate response though, as Rose’s gaze was hungry and wanting. You feel your insides tighten and a jolt of nervous energy courses through you. That look was more than flirty. It promised much more than a few kind words and a smile. You decide to pay back her compliment, all too happy to point out your lovers own form.  


Kanaya: You Are Quite Beautiful Yourself You Know  


A brief moment of silence passes through the room, and you start to compliment her once again, but this time, she cuts you off.  


Rose: Your hair is looking a tad messy, allow me brush it for you?   


You tilt your head to the side, wondering what her game was. The tension in the air was no less thick, but things were certainly taking an unexpected turn. She wanted to brush your hair? You don’t think Rose had ever asked you something like that. You feel almost vaguely insulted at the idea that your hair is messy, but push down the thought. Rose knew just as well as you that your style was immaculate as always. This was about something else. Something that would hopefully continue to spread the heat that had started to crawl over your body.  


Kanaya: Certainly Would You Like To Do This In The Respiteblock Though?  
Kanaya: There Is No Mirror In Here After All  


You watch her carefully for a response and smile when you see Rose’s own grin cover her face. Rose places her knitting down carefully, then gracefully rises, walking forward and offering you her hand. You grasp, it rising from your own chair and look down at her. Even though you tower over the relatively short human in front of you, her gaze still causes you to wither. She makes you feel like your size is just an illusory advantage. With her, it probably was.  


She gently tugs your hand, leading you into your shared respiteblock. She guides you to your vanity, and then gestures for you to sit as she pulls out the bench. You follow her commands, still curious about her plans. You sit, then look back at Rose, arching your eyebrows as you shoot her a challenging look. She returns your expression with a grin, then settles right behind you, wrapping her arms around your body and for a brush. Her chest presses against your back, and her mouth ghosts past your ear. Her hand wraps around the brush, but she lingers pressed against you for a moment longer, as to make sure you felt her there, before pulling back. You see her smirk in the mirror. Even though she’s not against you anymore, you can still feel her heat right behind you. Her skin was so hot, so much warmer than your own. She was warmer than burgundy bloods, maybe even warmer than Karkat. It felt so good to have her against you, her warmth underneath you. Especially the times when she bared her throat for you, closing her eyes as you…  


You nearly shiver at your thoughts. You didn’t want to let her win yet, you wanted to see where this was going. You wouldn’t get worked up at your own thoughts. You’d let Rose do the work for you.  


You feel the brush start to gently rake through your hair and decide to relax. Whatever Rose's plans were, you were certain they would lead to you getting what you wanted. The games you played were fun, they always made the pay off so much better. So, you close your eyes and wait for Rose to make her next move. You would let her take the lead, since truly you weren’t sure how her ministrations were going to abate the heat that had begun to pool in your stomach. Certainly she would surprise you. She was quite good at that in fact.  


Time fades into the background as you she pampers you and you’re not sure how long it’s been since Rose had started. Your eyes have slid shut and you let yourself go as you embrace the feeling. Your senses fade into the background, until suddenly they rush back. Rose had grown closer, her form pressing against yours and the feeling of herbrought things into sharp focus. Her breath tickles your neck as her chest presses more firmly against your back. Her legs had wrapped around your completely now, her small body coiling around you. You don't fight the shiver that runs through and you hear Rose let out a quiet laugh. You feel her mouth settle an inch away from your ear, and hold your breath waiting for what she is about to say.  


Rose: I think your horns have grown.   
Kanaya: Have They? I Had Not Particularly Noticed   


Suddenly, you feel her hands wrap around your horns, grabbing as far up as she could reach. She begins to gently rub them, her hands inching lower and lower, closer to the base every second.  


You’re having a hard time stopping the various chirps and rumbles that are slipping out of your thorax and secondary vocal chamber. When you feel her her fingers press harder into your horns, you remember that she knows exactly what those noises mean. And really, how couldn’t she? She made you sing every time she touched you and had memorized what all your noises meant. It was slightly embarrassing, but the with the way her hands danced across you made it hard to care.  


Rose: They're gorgeous you know? They suit you perfectly.  


Her fingers finally press into the base of yours horns and you let out a long low moan laced with several particularly loud chirps. Fuck. So this is what she wanted. You force your eyes open and glance in the mirror. You can’t stop the deep purr that rumbles from you when you see how she’s looking at you. Her deep purple eyes, usually so vibrant, were now dark with lust. Her pupils blown wide as she shot you her most seductive look. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, then began to gently massage you once again.  


You feel all your strength leave you and melt into Rose, trying to get as much contact as possible. You decide to just show your hand. After all she knew what she did to you. She knew how much you liked having your horns touched, how much it drove you crazy, and you were all too happy to let her continue. You slide your self down the bench, trying to lower yourself to give Rose easier access to your head. You hear her chuckle once again and suddenly, you know longer feel her warmth. You shoot your head back and see that Rose had flown over to your bed, moving to sit up against the headboard. You stare hungrily at her, your eyes following her hands as she pats her lap.  


Rose: Come rest your weary head darling, I don't think we we're done.  


You happily approach, shooting Rose a smile as you lay down, placing your head on her lap. You let your eyes slide shut once again, letting your chirps and sighs flow freely from your mouth and thorax as her fingers start dancing once again.  
They press once again into the base, and you suck in a breath, but then they don’t leave. Your left breathless as she starts circling them, pressing in harder and harder with each pass. Your breath is finally forced out of you as she wraps her hands around both and squeezes. Then your world feels like it's on fire. Every patch of skin becoming hypersensitive as she continues to mold you to her whims. Arcs of pleasure resonate from your horns and straight into your core as you rub your legs together, eager to ease the aching that had started up between them. You can feel you bulge starting to unsheathe and feel the urge to free yourself from your clothes. Who cares if you take off your skirt? Rose certainly wouldn't. You yank it off, your hands making quick of the offending material. You feel Rose tugging at the collar of your shirt, and you raise your arms to let her strip it off. You quickly settle yourself back into her lap, all too happy to continue relishing in Rose. She doesn’t make you wait and you feel her fingers return to where they were. 

You hiss out when she digs her fingers into your hornbeads as hard as she possibly can. The light buzz of the pain only made the sweet wash of overwhelming pleasure even better. You pant lightly as her fingers finally release their pressure and her hands leave your horns to gently work through your hair. She was giving you a break you realized, letting you catch your breath.  


Rose: Why don’t you fuck yourself for me hm?   
Rose: I can see how wet you are.  


Your pupils dilate even further, only a small ring of green reaming, and you try to sit up. She still has control of you though and coaxes you back down into her lap .Apparently this would not be a break. Apparently, Rose wanted even more.  


Kanaya: Rose I Am Sure That I Have Explained Why That Is Particularly Taboo And-  


You freeze as you see her head lean down above yours, her purple eyes boring into your own green ones. Despite her appearing upside down, you could still map the look on her face. It was one of pure desire. One of pure will. A promise that she would get what she wanted.  


Rose: Yes you’ve told me.  
Rose: However, I believe I have also told you about the taboo humans place on anal sex, yet you didn’t seem to be concerned with it when we went down that particular avenue.   
Rose: So I am sure you can make some adjustments.   


You truly have no response and your face is too jade to even begin to think of an answer. You knew she was right. Plenty of trolls enjoyed fucking themselves on their own bulge. Sure, you had never tried it yourself, but you were keyed up enough to give it a go. Especially with Rose floating over you.  


Kanaya: Hmm Yes I Suppose I Can Make An Exception   


You reach your hand down and grasp your bulge. You guide it downwards, pressing it right over where you needed it to be and-. You hiss loudly as you feel it slide into, the feeling of filling yourself up extremely foreign. You flicked it back and forth inside, once twice, and- Oh. Oh that was perfect. You couldn't stop the shivers of pleasure that raced across your skin or the trills slipping out of your throat. You start searching for all your favorite spots, nearly losing yourself in the sensation.  


You feel Rose pulling you up by your horns and you hiss in pleasure as her touch continues to drive you crazy. She grips harsher, gently twisting your head, and your overstimulated thinkpan finally gets the message. You turn, allowing Rose to pull you further into her lap as she rests her forehead against yours, her hands leaving your horns to gently cup your face.  


Rose: You seem rather famished as well, have you eaten enough today?   


You can barely focus with the way your bulge is moving around in your nook, but you do notice Rose subtly tilting her head to the side, exposing her neck. She raises one of her hands and gently traces her pulse point, her fingers brushing over two, tiny dots from last time you were lucky enough to dig your fangs into her. The feeling of pleasure racing through you doesn’t stop, but your thinkpan refocuses itself to stare at her neck. Your fangs begin to itch. You turn to look at Rose's face and purr in pleasure when you see her sporting a small smirk. She tilts her neck even further to the side and your entire world focuses to that point as you wait, wait to hear if it’s okay.  


Rose: I know you want to, I must say I’m not averse to it myself, so please by all means do go ahe-   


You don’t let her finish, rushing to dig your fangs deep into her neck. The sensation of her sweet blood curling across your tongue slowly becomes the only thought on your mind. She had been the one in control so far, but now it was your turn. Your turn to touch her gorgeous body, to trace your hands across her incredibly soft skin. To bite her. Not just on her neck, but everywhere. Everywhere she let you.  


You let your fangs sink in even deeper, and chirping in ecstasy as her blood starts to flow more freely. She tasted so delicious, as if all of paradox space had conspired to create the perfect flavor just for you. You feel Rose locking up, but you’re too high on pleasure to stop now. Besides, you had talked about this. She had her safe word and this was a standard reaction for her. She had explained to you that it was instinct guiding her to freeze, but that didn’t stop you from enjoying the power it made you feel. You continue to gorge on your blood, the feelings of pleasure gushing through your veins hotter than the green sun. You move your bulge lazily within yourself as you let the absolute bliss of Rose wash over you. Your world was suffused with pleasure, your body filled with the most exquisite feelings imaginable. There was nothing like this, no replacement for the primal hunger that Rose sated in you.  


Your eyes flick back to Rose’s to check if she's okay, and the look on her face causes your purrs to reach max volume. Rose's eyes were glassy and unfocused, her mouth slightly open, with a low, quiet moan pouring out of it endlessly. You knew that, for how much Rose teased you about your rainbow drinker status, that she loved being bitten. After she had found out that Rainbow Drinkers inject venom into their prey to make them relax, make them pliant, she had been all too happy to display her neck, innocently suggesting that she feed you. She would never admit to it, but you knew she loved being your prey.  


You withdraw your fangs with great difficulty, extracting yourself from her neck. You cage her body in, staring back into her eyes as you lick your lips, enjoying the last few drops of blood. You see her roll her hips in frustration, but you make no move to touch her. You let your bulge withdraw from your nook and sighs quietly as the feeling. It was good, but there was nothing quite like pailing with Rose. Having her touch you was far better than anything you could ever do. Besides, this had been all about you so far, so you decided it was your turn to make her feel good, to see her twitch underneath you. It was only fair.  


Rose was slowly coming out of the thrall of the venom, though you could tell her mind was still partially somewhere else. She let’s out a frustrated moan, her arms wrapping around your shoulders as she tries to pull you into her. She makes no progress however. Rose could never move you herself, her control was more mental, only turning physical when she whipped out her wands.  


Rose: Kanaya if you don’t shove your tongue inside me this instant I’m going to lose my fucking mind.   
Kanaya: Hmm I Do Not Know   
Kanaya: That Was An Awfully Impolite Thing To Say To Your Matesprit   
Kanaya: Though I Am Sure I Could Forgive you And Give You What You Want If Youre More Polite  


In any other situation, you know Rose would become indignant, glare at you in a way that pinned anyone, person or troll, down. However, with the venom still working its way pleasantly through her body and her skin flushed, she would concede. She always dud  


Rose: Please Kanaya.  


You hum happily, all too pleased with yourself and the words that were coming out of Rose's mouth. You quickly lower your own, yanking Rose’s skirt and panties down, hunting for your prize. You waste no time discarding her clothes all over the room and admire your reward. She was slick with her own genetic fluid, and you were all to pleased with the pink your eyes registered as she spread her legs for you. You lower your tongue and once stare into Rose’s eyes as you drag you tongue across her core, purring deeply in satisfaction as her taste covers your tongue. Humans were so differently from trolls, their genetic fluid always less abundant. To you however, it was somehow sweeter, more palatable than any troll you had ever been with. You move your mouth up, capturing Rose’s clit between your lips and ravishing it with you tongue.  


Rose: Fuck.   
Rose: fuck fuck fuck Kanaya oh god Kanaya please i need you so bad please Kanaya!  


A wave of contentedness crashes over you as you hear her crying out, hear her begging you for more. You feel yourself somehow growing wetter and you grind your hips down into the bed, dragging your bulge across the soft sheets. You’re so glad Rose insisted on silk. Still, you had a job to do, you would get your own attention soon enough. You press a finger inside, spreading her folds as you continue to lick and suck. You begin thrusting your finger slowly in and out, adding more as you continue to run your tongue across her clit. You were going to make this last, enjoy every sweet second of the high that came with pailing your matesprit. Especially after she let you drink her blood.  


You know Rose is getting close. Her hips start to buck into you and her hands which once desperately grasped the sheets found their way back to your horns once again. She pressed against them, driving the heat inside you to nearly unbearable levels. You needed to get her off now. Needed to see her come undone beneath you, needed to hear her screaming your name in pleasure as her legs locked around your neck. You grin and hike her hips up, placing her legs on your shoulders and speed up, giving Rose as much as you could, as fast as you could. 

Rose: FUCK KANAYA.   


There it was. Her legs lock around your neck and she wrenches your head into her cunt, using your horns like handlebars as she rides out wave after wave of crushing pleasure. You don’t stop and continue to work your fingers inside of her, lapping at her nook as if was your last meal. Finally, you feel her legs unlock from your shoulders and she gently tugs your head away from her, nearly whimpering with over-stimulation. Her voice comes out husky and dark, somehow still filled with a an insatiable hunger.  


Rose: Kanaya enough.   
Kanaya: As You Wish My Dear  


You smile up at her, your eyes adoring as you take in her flushed cheeks and blissed out expression. You had begun to stain the sheets beneath you green, however Rose had made her own mark on your bedding so you hardly felt bad. You slowly lick your lips and shudder as you try to recapture the flavor of her genetic material, staring into Rose’s eyes as you make it a point to gather every last drop. You see her face lose it's bliss and realized that you were about to be her prey now.  


Rose: Your turn.  


You are all too happy to oblige, laying back and spreading your legs wide as you let your eyes close, urging Rose to get on with it. She doesn't seem to be interested in teasing thankfully, and it isn’t long before you feel her tongue dragging slowly across your nook. You can’t suppress the full body shiver that wrecks your body and let out an embarrassingly loud trill when you feel her hand wrap tightly around the base of your bulge. You gaze down at her and feel your stomach drop. Her face was stained with green, her tongue still moving too slowly. It wasn't enough. You needed more. She must have felt your eyes boring into her form, because suddenly her own dart up and lock with yours. A moment of silence passes where she doesn’t move, but then she shoots you a wink. You open your mouth, intent on demanding she get on with it, yet your words are broken up by her tongue finally wiggling it’s way inside of your nook.  


Your world once again explodes into pleasure, your hands rushing out to grab her hair, trying to pull her deeper into you. You know you need to be gentle, know you need to restrain yourself to not hurt your matesprit, but she makes it nearly impossible. Your eyes still remain locked on her face and you can’t help but think that she is the most gorgeous thing you’ve ever laid eyes on.  


Her hand starts stroking your bulge faster and faster, moving along the length at a fast almost brutal pace. You toss your head back and buck your hips up, trying to capture every bit of sensation you could. You can feel your horns grinding against the headboard, scratching it thoroughly. You know that Rose is going to tease you for it, but you can’t find it in your blood pusher to care. Her tongue slips out of your nook, and you open your mouth to demand it return to its rightful place, but instead of speaking your eyes roll into the back of your skull and a sharp cry wrenches itself from your throat. Her other hand that had been laying limp at her side had joined her mouth at your nook, her fingers pressing deep into you and instantly locating your sweet spot.  


She rubs at it incessantly, while her mouth occupies itself with tracing all the other parts of your nook, lavishing it with attention. You feel your bulge wrap it’s way around her wrist, tugging at it pathetically, your own body betraying you as it’s begs Rose to continue. You feel yourself getting close, and barely recognize the words pouring out of your lips as you chirp and trill, begging for more and more of what Rose is already giving you. You’re so close and then you’re there, you’re going to pail, you’re going to- 

A harsh scream forces itself from your body, your hips spasming upwards as your entire world goes white. You move your hands to grip the sheets tightly, twisting and tearing as Rose keeps going, apparently with no intention to stop until you can move no longer.  


Mercifully, you feel Rose stop, her head moving from between your legs to gaze contently up at you, her face covered in the jade of your genetic fluid. A genuine smile, a rare with Rose, covered her face and her eyes looked at you adoringly.  


Rose: I love you.   


You pulled her into a kiss, ignoring the mess you were making and brought your lips close to her ear.  


Kanaya: I Love You Too   


**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my friend for being my lovely beta reader for this! Hope ya'll enjoy! Also, it has come to my attention that I had posted a draft of this fic at first. I apologize for that. It should be fixed now. If ya'll see or notice any further errors please feel free to point them out!


End file.
